Crime and Punishment
by Gatituh
Summary: SMUT WARNING! Bolin finally gets a job as a Metalbending cop and Kisara takes advantage of his new uniform, using it to roleplay with Bolin. Set three years in the future. BolinxOC


"Whaddya think?" Bolin put his hands on his waist and stuck out his hip, modeling his new cop uniform. Only twelve weeks at the academy and Bolin was now a fully trained and ordained metalbending cop. He had only just gotten back this morning with the great news. Not only that, but he had also gotten high enough scores on his exams to make it into the elite force; something he had been dreaming about for the past three years since the revolution had ended. I lay on the couch in the living room with my little black silk robe wrapped around me, watching him as he pranced around the room, flinging his metal ropes at anything they would grab. I giggled and propped myself up on my elbows, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Oh you look sexy, hun. Such a stud."

"I know, right! And look!" He bended the uniform off of him leaving him standing there in his white tank and sweat pants. He left his hat on, though, as he hadn't removed it since he returned from the academy this morning. "It's like easy equip. No need to sit there and take forever to put it on. It's so awesome!" He held his fists up to his mouth and giggled, bouncing up and down on his toes excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." I got up and walked over to him, catching his chin with my fingertips. I looked up at his hat and smiled. "So, officer, I guess I'm gonna have to be a good girl now that you're all official and everything." He straightened up as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing up his neck lightly.

"But of course. And, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you, ma'am." I pulled away and his hands went to my waist, his fingers trailing down my sides before closing around the ribbon tying my robe closed.

"Oh, but what for?" I giggled as his fingers traced along the ribbon. He tugged on the end lightly and it came undone, my robe falling open at my sides, exposing my bare breasts and dark blue frilly underwear.

"Indecent exposure. We can't just have you walking around like this, can we?"

"Oh, of course not." I smiled and put my wrists together, holding them up in front of me. "Take me away, officer."

"You know how this works, now, don't you." He grabbed me by my wrists and turned me around backwards before locking my hands together with a bit of his metal rope. "First, I must arrest you and take you in to headquarters. And then, we go into questioning." His hand travelled up my stomach and cupped my breast while his other held tight to my bonds, his lips nibbling at my ear lightly. "And after that, if you're deemed guilty, which you most definitely are, we put you on lock down." He pushed me up against the wall and pulled the ribbon from my robe, tying it around my eyes. I bit my lip as he wrapped his arms back around me, one sliding down my leg and the other around my stomach, blind to what he may do next. "And then, I can have my way with you." I smiled and turned my face towards his.

"I don't think that last part is in the rule book."

"Yes, it is. I just took the test. Who's the cop, here?"

"You."

"Exactly. So you better do as I say or I'm gonna have to prolong your sentence." He squeezed my nipple lightly, sending a slight jolt down my body all the way between my legs, and I exhaled sharply. I could feel my blood pumping through my body, all of it focusing on my sensitive spots. The blind fold and bonds only increased the sensitivity this time as I had never felt more vulnerable. Bo always knew just how to touch me to make me want him in every way imaginable. And right now, with the heat radiating from between my legs, I was ready for him to take me and do as he please.

"Oh, I'm sorry, officer, I promise I'll be a good girl." I pressed my ass against his now hard cock and he exhaled slowly against my neck.

"No. That's not good at all. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you, now." He walked me over to the kitchen table and bent me over onto the surface, flipping up the bottom of my robe. He grabbed each side of my ass in his hands and pushed against me. "You can't tease me without paying the consequences," he whispered as he slid my panties down to my thighs. He rubbed against me through his sweatpants and I rested my cheek against the wooden surface of the table, moaning lightly. He slipped his hand down between my lips and rubbed his fingers against my clit.

"Oh, babe, stop teasing," I moaned. I should've known better than to try and beg, because a second later he was sliding a finger in and out of me slowly. Normally I would have been able to stop him and tackle him to the ground before climbing on top of him and having my way with him. He loved to let me take charge and dominate him, but with my hands tied up, I couldn't do anything to stop him and I sighed lightly as he slid in another finger. He moved his fingers faster while sliding his other hand up under the back of my robe. I moaned again and again the faster he went until I was dripping wet. I curled my toes and bit my lip, wishing he would just go ahead and fuck me already.

He wiggled his fingers around before pulling them out and teasing my button. My nerves had become so sensitive during the quick teasing session and when he touched my clit, my whole body shook in excitement. I yelped out in pleasure and struggled at my bonds. I wanted to roll over and pull him on top of me. I wanted him to enter me and make me scream. I needed him now, in every way imaginable. But he just kept teasing me, tickling my lips with his fingers. For a moment, he had stopped and I thought he was finally going to fuck me properly, but a second later I felt his tongue licking up my pussy.

"Ah, Bo. Oh, spirits!" He grabbed my ass in his hands again and licked my clit, pressing his tongue hard against it. I felt the fringe of his hair brushing against my hands and I took the chance to tangle my fingers in it, tugging lightly. I heard him laugh lightly, the vibrations sending a shiver down my spine. "Just fuck me baby!" He stopped for a moment and leaned over on top of me, rubbing his wet lips against my neck.

"Hmmm, I don't think you're ready, yet. You need to be punished some more." He slid his hands up my sides and groped at my breasts while nibbling my ears.

"N-no," I panted. "I promise I'll be a good girl." I couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't enter me now, I felt like I might explode. I felt him smile against my neck before he reached down and pulled his cock out of his pants. He rubbed it against me and I sighed at its warmth. It felt so perfect against me, big and hard and sliding smoothly between my lips. He left me for a moment and I whimpered at his sudden disappearance as I heard him run down the hallway and fumble with a drawer in the bedroom. I stood up straight and tried to slide my hands from the metal wrapped around them, but it was tight and unmoving, and I knew I would never get free without his help. When he returned, I heard him ripping open a condom wrapper and quickly rolling it on. He pressed up against me again, pushing his lips against my neck and sucking on it lightly. He slid his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek lightly before leaning me back over the table and entering me from behind.

I screamed out in pleasure as I stretched around his member. He slowly started sliding in and out of me, reaching around me to play with my breasts. He hugged me up against him as he teased my nipples, squeezing them roughly. I bit my lip and moaned loudly as my legs started to tingle. I probably wasn't going to last as long as usual due to the excessive teasing, but I never cared. He bit into my shoulder lightly and started thrusting more intensely, my robe falling from my shoulder to my elbows. I was so close, just a few more seconds. He slid one of his hands down my stomach and lightly rubbed my clit. And that's all it took. I threw my head back and screamed out his name in ecstasy, pleasure surging through my body. My extremities were nearly numb now and Bolin had me hugged against him as he let himself cum in tandem with my orgasm. I shook against him as the last of our juices left us and I laid my head back on his chest.

"B-Bo?" I heard a familiar voice from across the room and suddenly panicked. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be off work for another five hours. Bolin quickly pulled out of me and wrapped his arms protectively around my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Mako? Get out of here!" Bolin pulled my robe back up over my shoulders and wrapped it around me before pulling the blindfold from my eyes. I squinted across the sunny room at Mako and Korra standing in the doorway.

"No, this is my house, too! Would you stop having sex on surfaces we eat on?"

"Just get the fuck out!" Bolin swung his hand out and the door slammed shut. He flicked his wrist and I heard the lock click. Mako pounded on the door and screamed obscenities as Bolin bended the metal from my wrists. I could hear Korra outside, too, trying to get Mako to calm down and stop screaming. Bolin turned me around and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'm sorry he's such a dick." I smiled as he pulled my panties back up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt good to be able to move freely again and I stood up on my toes to kiss him, nibbling lightly at his bottom lip.

"No, it's okay. At least he had enough decency to let us finish." I giggled lightly.

"I wonder how much he saw."

"Enough, I'm sure." I laughed as he pulled off the condom and threw it into the kitchen trash. He tucked himself back into his sweatpants and grabbed the ribbon from the table, tying it back around me. Mako was yelling about calling the cops now if Bolin wouldn't unlock the door and Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Mako, I am the cops. Would you just calm down?"

"We should probably let them in now." Bolin sighed.

"Yeah." He flicked his hand again and the door unlocked and swung open. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as Mako walked in, glaring at us, while Korra followed him in, looking at us apologetically. "Hey, Mako. Guess who's finally a member of the elite force?" Bolin pointed at his hat and Mako couldn't help but smile. I propped my head up my arm and watched Bolin as he bounced around the room, showing off for Mako and Korra like he did for me earlier, acting like he didn't just get caught in such an intimate act. I really couldn't have fallen for anyone better, and I was so proud that he was finally living out his dream of being a metalbending cop.


End file.
